answering you're Questions: sonic and fnaf
by sonnie54
Summary: Answering you're Questions and reviews. Nothing else to say.
1. Chapter 1

SONNIE: Okay leave you're Questions on this chapter. I'll try and make sure that i don't miss any out on any qustion as long as it fits to teen or lower.


	2. Chapter 1 for real

answering you're questions and reviews: sonic and fnaf segment ch 1 for real

SONNIE: Welcome to the real Q and A chapter one. Remeber to ask on the chapter before this and keep the rating to teen at most.

Werewolf99: sonic, should fan character's be famous.

Sonic: only if they become canno* gets cut off by a look-a-like*

Sonnie the shape-shifter: sorry i'm late.

SONNIE: *pushes Sonnie out the door* Get out of here you're for another day.

Sonic: only if they become cannon was what i was going to say but it look's like Sonnie made one and he can shapeshift. *Sigh*

SONNIE: Well that is an eventual oc in my stories but that will only happen if their is a sequel.

Werewolf99: why does golden freddy hate people so much?!

SONNIE: I have no idea why golden hate's people so much but it's annoying as heck but he really doesn't scare me anymore because he attack's me alot, in fact i think the game is broken for me because he alway's attacks almost right after his last attack and it is so annoying.

Inkwell:

Sorry (again) if this seems annoying, but Bonnie is actually a male animatronic. I made the mistake myself (mosly because Bonnie is a GIRL'S NAME!) but he isn't. Good day to you, sir!

SONNIE: Again i know that bonnie is thought of as male but scot, the creator, said that their gender doesn't matter as their animatronics.

**_SEE YA_**


	3. Chapter 2

Answering you're Questions ch 2

SONNIE: Another go at answering you're Questions and reviews. Let's go

Christian Ape99:

To author

1: What is your least favorite fruit?

2: Who is the cast of Five Nights Freddy's that i can ask questions to?

3: Do you ever find Sonic way to cocky?

SONNIE: I have no idea what my favourite fruit is. The cast you can ask (hey that rhymed) is freddy, foxy, bonnie, chica, golden freddy and dave. I think there is only one way sonic would not be to cocky and it is not being sonic.

TheSonicGamer99:

Sorry for sayin this Sonic, buuuuuut... (Singsongy) Sonic has a crush on Bonnie. Sonic has a crush on Bonnie. Sonic has a crush on Bonnie.

Sonic: *turns 4 diffrent shades of red* No i don't, stop being ridiculous.

Paxitron:

This might be a random question but, Foxy, Do you like pizza?

Foxy: of course! I mean one of the very few advantages of being transform into a mascot of a pizzarie is the pizza, oh now i want pizza.

Sonnie: *Hands slice of pizza* here

Foxy: *takes slice of pizza* thanks.


	4. answering your questions 3

Answering your questions ch 3

Christian Ape99:

Golden Freddy: Why are you always mean to people?

Freddy: What is your favorite all-time movie?

Bonnie: What is your worst & second worst nightmares?

Dave: Do you ever hate your job?

Foxy: What is your favorite part about being a fox?

Chica: What is your worst memory you ever had?

Golden freddy: Well how would you feel if all you wanted was power and you got transformed unwillingly into a animatronic for it.

Freddy: the death of the blue rat freak

SONNIE: uh that isn't a real...

Freddy: Shut up. I'll just make it soon.

Bonnie: my first worst nightmare at the moment is killing sonic and my second is being saved from transforming into a animatronic then made into one again.

Dave: recently i haven't been very happy with my job but thats it.

Foxy: the best part about being a fox is...well actually i'm not sure.

Chica: being transformed into a animatronic.

TheSonicGamer99:

Alright, Sonic um, you know Eggman's possibly playin dead. Why don't you check the body you found of him, and make sure it's not a fake?

Sonic: no way is he playing dead because i already checked and i know i am not wrong on that.

Sonnie: *thinking* how convincing can a fake be?!


	5. Chapter 4

Answering your questions 4

Answering your questions 4

Paxitron:

Freddy, did you know that you can deafeat the puppet (from FNAF2) by using your music?

Freddy: Uh, what puppet?

Christian Ape99:

Golden Freddy: Have you ever thought of having your own movie instead of wishing for power? BTW not all humans are evil.

Freddy: Do you always have a grudge on Sonic & if so why is that?

Bonnie: Is it true that you & Sonic are friends?

Dave: Why don't you just quit your job if you don't like it?

Foxy: If you were real & would want to travel to a different country which one would it be & why?

Chica: Out of your friends who annoys you the most & why?

Golden freddy: No way, i prefer power and i don't think all humans are evil, i just like killing them.

Freddy: Of course i have a grudge against that blue rat, HE SCRAPED ME!

Bonnie: Of course me and sonic are friends.

Dave: I never said i hate my job.

Foxy: it would probaly be ireland in the uk.

Chica: Even though she is my best friend, it would probaly be bonnie, mainly because of the way she makes her guitar seem like it was god.

TheSonicGamer99:

Sonic, how can you be that dumb?! No offense, but you do realize if the Eggman you found dead is a fake, you're in a whole WORLD of trouble!

Sonic: Hey, I am not dumb and it was a fake.

SONNIE: Phhht HAHAHA!

Sonic: What?!

SONNIE: Who do you think was one of the two walking out the smoke!

Sonic: Nooooo!


	6. Chapter 5

Answering your reviews special.

SONNIE: IMPORTANT! Just before we begin, this is to no longer be reviewed as it is finshed and the following questions are what came after it had a small 'complete' in the fast info part, the giver of these next to reviews is, PAXITRON

Paxitron:

Chiqua, I Think I just came up a new Hashtag! #PIZZA

Chica: If this wasn't rated t, you would see a rather offensive finger right now!

Paxitron:

Bonnie, do you play minecraft?

Bonnie: Yes i do, i don't know why a game about blocks is so imerssive but it is and i love it.

SONNIE: Now, a question i didn't answer when it came by christian ape99

Christian Ape99:

Freddy: Do you think that Golden Freddy your evil clone is so stupid of wanting power instead of having his own movie?

Sonic: Did you know that Freddy just called you a rat?

Chica: What is Golden Freddys' main weakness?

Dave: If you did quit your job, where would you like to go on your forever vacation?

Bonnie: Have you ever thought of you & Sonic getting married?

Foxy: What origin are you suppose to be? No offense

Freddy: Think boy or girl, in a movie, you have to follow a script and you don't have power, with great power, comes great oppertunity.

SONNIE: Alright, two things fredbear, first of, the more important one, DO NOT DISRESPECT THEM, second, you were paraphrasing spiderman.

Sonic: Yeah, what else is new(!)

Chica: I acutally don't know though i would assume that ge would need to be blasted by high-tech gadetery.

Dave: if i quit my job and went on holiday, i would go to someplace in spain, it would be a lot better than here this time of year.

Bonnie *blushes deep red* n-no, i uh i *sigh* several times.

Foxy: my orgin is simple, im on stage performing for kids and then freddy gets control of me and makes me bitte of a kids frontal lobe, so i go into disrepair, the end, hope you have a good sleep with that bedtime story.

Sonnie: And that is it, NO MORE QUESTIONS! But don't worry, it will be back, most likely after christmas and possibly on new years day if were lucky.


	7. Chapter 6

SONNIE: hey everyone, now I know that last time I said no more questions but more came in And if I don't answer them, I will be annoyed at it for a LONG time, so, this will be a weekly thing now, every Friday, I will answer the question s you have for me, sonic, the 'tronics or dave (amazing finish, I know). So, without further ado, this weeks questions...

Paxitron

Golden freddy, What's your favorite pokemon?

Golden freddy: pikachu.

Sonnie: that's boring, but then again, so's your personality! Oh #'insultingoldie!

Golden freddy: and it'll be the last thing you ever do!

SONNIE: Oh sh...AHGGGGGGGGGG

Cheese:

I LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK!

Everyone but SONNIE: WHAT?!

SONNIE: Good for you, I'm not a fan of it myself, the tastes to strong for my liking but that's if I don't run to the hills to get away from the smell, so I stick to my marshmallows, they're great for working your teeth. Why is everyone staring at me like that?!

Paxitron:

Chica, I wasn't trying to be offensive when I said #pizza. :(

Chica: well you were, I saw that how to make fnaf not scary video, jerk.

SONNIE: Hey! DON'T DISRESPECT THE REVIEWERS. I'm sure s/he is a wonderful person, so what does that say about you, cheeks.

Chica: empty suit it is!

SONNIE: Oh come o...AHGGGGGGGG

Christian Ape99:

I really can't wait until the next real chapter of this story & Foxy just to clear up what i meant i mean are you Scottish, Irish, that sort of thing. Peace Out.

FOXY: ah, then you should of said what nationality am I, and I'm an Irish pirate.

Sonic: and that finishes off the next question answering chapter thing, SONNIE would be here to say goodbye for the week but Goldie and Chica are...

SONNIE: AHGGGGGGG, OH GOD AHHHHHH, THE PAIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN, HELPPPPPPP *sickening crack noise*

(Don't worry, no sonnie's were hurt in the making of this question answering session, Aso, can't believe I wrote this in one go even if it was short)

_**SEE YA**_


	8. Chapter 7

Answering your questions and reviews ch whatever it is.

MajorTiana:

OMFG dis was hilarious it really brightened my day:D btw SONNIE ARE YOU OK WHAT WAS THAT CRACKING SOUND lol ok I learned not to insult animotronic robots that will stuff me in a suit...P.S:FOXY if there was anyone you would date in that room who would you pick...my money is on chica or MANGLE

SONNIE: yeah, authors are immortal to the fictional characters that are with them. Oh, And the cracking noise was my arm, and I'm glad that you enjoyed the previous chapter, also, really don't insult Goldie or Chica if a real freddy fazbear pizza is made, their the most vicious, if I wasn't immortal but, by some help from a higher power, not dead, I would have at least 9493280413099999998 bandages and a mental condition (i have one from my experience).

FOXY: I would...*suddenly surrounded by all the female 'tronics with angry glares* I would tell but I'd rather stay intact *knocked out by chica*

Guest:

Foxy did u know fans luv u more then Freddy?

Foxy: o'course I know, it's why I be the most famous pirate to sail the seven seas.

SONNIE: And that concludes this session that only asked foxy questions with modern text ways of speaking, so a FOXY special, leave questions you want answered by freddy, Goldie, Chica, bonnie, foxy, sonic or yours truly, also, random fact: I hate modern text on sites like these, unless it's a character and we're seeing what is on their phone, I don't mind if you want to write like that, just doesn't feel right to me though, do what you want, unless you are a masacist or terrorist or suicidal, I'll shut up now. (By the way, mangle being in ladies night isn't proof that s/he is female, ladies night means more females than males, not only females, knowing how sneaky and clever old Scottie is, he probably meant for us to wonder about the gender and threw in that detail to throw us off)

_**SEE YA**_


	9. Chapter 8

Answering your questions and reviews ch 8

SONNIE: hello every one, sorry for this one being late, my original plan fell apart, the first time was expected as I just started it back up out of nowhere and no reviews came until after Friday, or on friday, then yesterday, my fanfiction locked up and I just got back to my account, so...yeah...sorry, on the bright side, a certain something that made this is getting something, we call, a sequel ?. LET THY QUESTIONS BE RELEASED ON THY ANIMATRONICS...WAIT, WHAT SORCERY IS...*coughs twice* sorry, went a bit to out of touch from reality there and got really into character, anyway, begin...

Paxitron:

I REALLY AM SORRY CHICA! I WASN'T EVEN THINKING ABOUT THAT VIDEO! I'M SO SORRY :º(

Chica: _**YOU**_...*sigh* i'm sorry, I just don't like being reminded of the originals or any that make me look like I just eat pizza all day.

SONNIE: aww, pwoor chwica, she has to put up with people thinking she loves pizza...NEWS FLASH...security guards being stuffed into freddy suits that destroy their bodies and make having be an old memory no longer be an option.

Chica: you know, I heard you found the suits rather...*evil grin*...'discomforting'

SONNIE: *glares* alright fine, you win, but don't even dare try and stuff me, because I will tear enough machinery off for you to stay deactivated.

Chica: Be a good writer and I will.

SONNIE: *thinking* it's impossible to deal with Chica, one minute, she's like a mother that everyone wants and no-one has and next, she is a fierce monstrosity that not even the bravest man alive would like facing.

Christian Ape99:

Freddy: If you were a real character, what would be the first thing you would want to do?

Bonnie: What's your worst fear?

Chica: What's your best talent?

Freddy: hmm, I would probably...ah, I know, I would go to comedy gig, I've seen SONNIE watch that Russel Howard guy quite a bit and I have to admit that he definitely was funny.

Bonnie: I can swear I've had this question before.

SONNIE: I thought so too, but it turns out that it was worst nightmare.

Bonnie: oh, okay, anyway, my worst fear is losing any of my friends.

SONNIE: Bonnie, being absolutely truthful here, I would never of guessed that, you never seem like someone who cared about stuff, and I don't mean that like you were a angry jerk who hates everyone, I would have had you leave if that was the case, but then again, I would have to deal with a giant purple rabbit hulk.

Bonnie: *rolls eyes* Shut up.

Chica: my best talent, other than cooking, would actually be ice-skating.

SONNIE: wait you, ice-skating...*rolls eye's* and I'm the Prince of Persia.

Chica: what's that supposed to mean?!

SONNIE: Nothing, but don't you think you're a bit TOO fat to ice-skate.

Chica: NO! AND YOUR SKATING ON DANGEROUSLY THIN ICE!

Freddy: well done, you just dsaid the one thing you never say to any girl.

SONNIE: Crap, I would've felt bad if she had being upset and saddened, but upset and raring to put me in a freddy suit, someone knock me out, dress me in a halloween costume for five year old girls, put me in a public place where everyone wants to torture you to death, call me suzy and then leave me to deal with them, that describes 0.1 percent of my fear right now, I better wrap it up.

SONNIE: hello questioners and people who read to see the questions people might ask or the answer they want to a question from a tronic or just read for the hell of it, know I want to ask something, not needed but these last two chapters have been focused on the tropics, and, even if he acts like nothing can get to him, he still needs a little love and attention, lords and ladies, should we give this hero who has suffered through many bad years in many people's opinions (not mine, I like all the games except 06, and I didn't find many glitches in that except for the mach 1 speed sections (this is why sonic can't go faster in games, imagine if all the games where a mach one speed sections, we'd hate it)) and let him have the spotlight now, I say yes but I comes down to YOU, I better go now because Chica is stalking towards me and she has the look of a serial killer, also, just decided to explain why Chica acts nice but also like jerk when there was a review for her, uh...oh *gulp*

_**SEE YA**_


	10. Chapter 9

Answering your questions and reviews ch 8

Sonic, what's your favorite board game?

Sonic: eh, I'm not one for board games, probably monopoly, not the proper version, just my own little way of playing.

Guest:

Sonic, what is your favorite movie and what was your favorite part?

Sonic: my favourite movie would have to be, well it would be any of the Spider-Man movies, and my favourite part would be when...ah, I've forgotten what it was.

Paxitron:

Foxy, what is your favorite song?

Foxy: my favourite song would be a sea shanty that I'm in love with, blow the man down.

Christian Ape99:

Freddy: Have you ever had a girlfriend before?

Chica: How long have you ice skated for?

[Silver: What's your worst hobby?]

Sonic: What's the worst smelly thing you had ever eaten?

Freddy: I have, a previous night guard that I was particularly interested in, she didn't know I was by the door and had to react to foxy, so I slipped in and, instead of screaming, I offered her my hand, suffice it to say, things weren't so bad after that, then that puppet thingy took her and I watched the last minutes of her life as she was forcibly stuffed into a gender bent Freddy suit.

Paxitron:

Christian Ape99, I don't think silver is a part of this.

SONNIE: and you are right paxitron, cause of my pain of being 'stuffed', now that I look back on it, I kid of course, but I will say again who may be rendered to...Sonic, bonnie, chica, foxy, Fredrick fazbear and Goldie, though the toys will join, I'll tell you when.

Paxitron:

Sonic, what are your top 5 favorite sonic games?

Sonic: sonic 3 (and knuckles), sonic adventure 1&2, sonic unleashed, sonic and the black knight and sonic colours, their my favourites.

Paxitron:

Sonic, do you like pie?

Sonic: uh, bit of a weird question but yeah

Herobrine:

Freddy Fazbear, would you like to team up and kill Notch And Sonic?

Freddy: Yes, but I have to ask, what drove a young man such as yourself to murder. Ah well, either way, we both get what we want.

Paxitron:

No Freddy, Don't trust Herobrine!

Freddy: too late sonny, I gotta have my revenge and wait...

Paxitron:

P.S. Don't say I didn't warn you

Freddy: what are you talking about

SONNIE: Okay guys, I'm putting this chapter up early because I want to get it other with, I have one hell of a headache and I want this out for you guys and so I don't have to make a more persistent headache, so I am not gonna linger for long, do what you want in reviews (as long as it fits a t rating), I just need off the screen, I should be back to a normal schedule for next time, thanks for the questions and reviews, also, I wonder who's biting off more than they can chew, HEROine or freddy.

_**SEE YA**_


	11. Chapter 10

Paxitron:

Dave, if you could travel in time, where- or should I say "when"- would you go?

Dave: to be honest, I want to relive the glory days Freddy fazbears pizza..rie

Paxitron:

Sonic, look behind you...

sonic: oh chao, what is it, egg face come by for a good ol' pounding *turns around* HOLY SH * gets punched by both freddy's* ow.

Paxitron:

Golden Freddy, who is your worst enemy?

golden Freddy: sir James of...oh wait, this isn't that story, and it was my catchphrase that was in the story, not me...ugh, why is everyone staring at me.

Paxitron:

Foxy, do you have a favourite video-game? If the answer is yes, what is it?

foxy: assassins creed: black

bonnie: dild *gets cut of by SONNIE*

SONNIE: HEY, rated teen...TEEN...understood?!

bonnie: yeaaaaahhhh... s-sorry, I'll s-shut up n-now

SONNIE: GOOD...I mean good..

Paxitron:

Bonnie, what is your favourite TV show?

bonnie: 2 broke girls. it's amazing.

foxy: ye only say that because you like max...and that explains earlier

bonnie: oh yeah *punches foxy*

Paxitron:

So, Freddy, did herobrine stab you in the back?

freddy: who? oh him, no, he got notch, then screwed up and got Sonic's attention, so I took that idiot out and, even though you can't see it, sonic tore off my left leg!

I Want Candy:

(asker)Sonic: Have you played ?

sonic: played what?

bonnie: yo mama.

everyone: WHAT?!

Goldie: that doesn't even make sense!

(ASKER)Foxy: Did you know there's a glitch in the fnaf game where the player actually can kill you?

foxy: bullcrap, ye bilge rat, you dare lie tae cap'n foxy!

(asker)Bonnie: Who is your favorite celebrity?

sonic: don't say it!

bonnie: j.b..is wrong, he's a total chipmunk douche...harry styles on the other hand...can go drown himself because no one beats Katy p.

sonic: Katy Perry isn't even the same gender as them...but you did take a pot-shot at Justin _beaver._

(asker)Chica: Why do you think people say you look like a duck?

Chica *starts tearing up* I-I d-don't-it kno-ow wh *hiccup* why. *breaks down crying*

Bonnie: oh good going, that's a serious and sensitive subject to her.

goldie: like you know anything about serious and sensitive issues!

(asker)Freddy: WHY DO YOU GO IN THE GIRL'S BATHROOM?!

Freddy: dyslexia?

bonnie: pervert!

SONNIE: and another one *points at bonnie*

foxofFNAF:

Foxy, do you dislike/hate What does the fox say? And if so I do know how you feel, hate that song allot.

foxy: I hate the lyrics, aye, but the beat is to great to hate

SONNIE: i'm back for this and it has no schedule anymore, I've been lacking motivation, also, this may have seemed cheekier than usual...I may have been to into the lost element mlp fanfiction story. anyway i'm working on a secret project that won't be reaveled until a month after it's complete.

_**see ya**_


End file.
